


Red K vs Dimples

by Iamsuperconfused



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, NSYNC - Freeform, Red Kryptonite Kara Danvers, badass!Maggie, flash grenade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: Downtown National City is besieged by an alien causing an incredible amount of damage, sound like a job for... a lot of people!Warning CHEESY





	Red K vs Dimples

NCPD cars were filing and rushing toward National City’s downtown district, an unidentified alien had caused a major incident in the middle of the day, but when the police got there? Dispatch got reports of a carnage: Cars flipped and crushed, a few commercial building on fire and people trapped behind or under debris. 

Maggie got into the scene in full tactical gear, shotgun in hand and directing her guys to circle the scene and take covers, asking Gibson to give her their own analysis. Which he did. 

“Judging by the tracks, the sources of the burns, this feel like a Kryptonian or a flight-based attack with laser weaponry.” Gibson said matter-of-factly, visibly nervous and peeking above in the sky. 

Maggie did not like the sound of that one bit, pulling her phone and seeking cover as she called Alex, mumbling about her phone needing to hurry. 

“Hey lady?” Alex was clearly not aware of the situation given the flirting tone she had, calming Maggie’s nerve a bit. “Woah, you sound in the middle of the action, what’s the matter ?” 

“Carnage downtown, no evidence or anything, but it kinda look like a kryptonian smashed part of the place.” Alex fell silent and there was a crash on her side of the phone and the comm cut out.  
Maggie then called Winn, starting to panic, but he picked up immediately “Yeah is this about downtown?”

“Yes, and I think Alex is in danger! I heard a crash and the phone cut off.” Winn ran a check real quick. 

“Okay, so Alex is confirming she’s in trouble and has listed her situation as yellow, so we’re sending a team, J’onn is headed your way by airway and he’s changed into Supergirl, so be aware, Guardian is one street ahead of you evacuating, you might want to work with him.” 

Maggie listened and when Winn was finished dealing her the information. “What’s happening?! Come on, Winn, you gotta give me something here.” 

“there was a peak about 10 minutes ago of a kryptonite signature, didnt get enough time to analyse it, but I’m betting this is red Kryptonite, try to get information from witnesses of what happened and keep me updated.” 

The Guardian was funneling people away from the dust and debris, away from what appeared to be the war-zone, he already knew what happened, of course, he recognized the signs. the people screamed out loud when Supergirl flew by and landed at the scene, James went toward her, shield raised carefully. 

Maggie joined Supergirl almost immediately as James reached them, with the cover of the smoke and debris, J’onn flashed them his red eyes to announce who was really there. 

“What’s happening !?” Maggie was the first to ask panicked.  
James was the first to respond “Miss Danvers has an allergy to a particular brand of Kryptonite which turns her evil, it’s ... way more complicated than that, but, she’s gotten exposed to it.” 

Super-J’onn answer in Kara’s voice “It’s way more aggressive than last time though, she didn’t level the entire city block immediately” 

Maggie held up her hands, talking to her guys on the comm “Gibson, did you manage to get anything out of the people you pulled out of the laundromat.” 

Their answer came immediately. “Female, blond, glasses, walked to the florist to grab a bouquet and a black van opened right next to the woman, no kidnapping, but the woman was hit by a red mist, had a coughing fit and just...started rampaging with glowing red eyes.” 

“Evacuate and do not engage under any circumstances.” Maggie replied to Gibson, then turned to Guardian and Super-J’onn “Alright, this look like Kara got hit by a red mist and just went completely nut, Black Van, I’m assuming Cadmus wanting to ruin reputation.” 

“That’s probably a good thing I’m here as her then.” J’onn nods and turns around just as Alex’s ducati crashes a cab car nearby, Kara lands harshly on the ground, causing the street to tremble and some of the water duct to break, she was wearing that black one piece suit with a krytonian sigil on it, her eyes were gleaming with fury. 

Heat vision flies straight at Maggie, James jumps in front of her with a surprisingly gracious bounce and open up his shield to stop the beam, the shield redirect a bit of the heat, but ultimately melt right on James arms, he unlocks it and throws it away just as Kara is on him, punching his gut and then sending him crashing into a nearby squad car. 

J’onn shoulder tackles her at this moment, knocking her back and making her slam violently into a minivan, he picks up Maggie by the waist and lands her right behind the police lines.

“Oh god, no! Supergirl don’t fight her !” Maggie pleaded and tried in vain to stop J’onn from going, failing. She turned to where James had been flung Gibson was attempting to check for James’ vital signs. “Alright guys, cover Gibson while he works the magic, aim at the lady in black’s face if she comes for you.” 

“What about you Detective?” One of the newer recruit asked, patting her on the back. 

“I got an idea, but it might just buy us enough time to save ourselves.” Maggie started to sneak around the place, behind cover. Her guys took position while Gibson ran a plethora of med check over James. 

“Winn?” she asked at her comm, as she was circling closer to the fight between ‘Superjonn’ Kara  
“Yeah I got the feeds, this is bad.” Winn said.

“WINN! I need to know, is Alex’ ducati government issued ?” Maggie weighted her choice of words carefully, hoping Winn would catch on.  
“Yes, it’s got a few upgrade, but not much to knock out our foe today” He said as he run a few things. “And Superman just said he wanted to help... I had to decline.” 

“Yeah no kidding, alright, Winn, I need you to play something for me over my comm, okay?” 

While Maggie talked with Winn about her plan, J’onn was facing off with Kara, while Kara was just stronger than the Manhunter in raw power, her fighting skills were way below that of her sisters and so, the fight was somewhat even for a while. “Who did this to you this time!?” he demanded. 

Kara shrieked in anger and shot a fiery heat vision beam, cutting a car in half nearby, J’onn moved to avoid it, getting closer to the officers Maggie had just commanded. All of them raised their gun and fired at Kara’s face, while the bullets didn’t hurt, the little spark were clearly annoying her, J’onn used the distraction to lunge a particularly vicious punch at her stomach, trying to disrupt her breathing. 

Kara stumbles back a few steps, one hand holding her stomach and she punches the ground, causing the asphalt to crack and releasing water and sparks around the area, she flies up, followed by J’onn, who anticipated the movement, he stops her with a solid elbow to the jaw. He grumble at the pain it causes him. Kara lands back hard on the ground, holding her Jaw. 

Meanwhile, Maggie had managed to reach Alex’s crashed ducati, searching for where the woman kept her damn guns and weapon on it. After a bit, she manages to find the hidden compartment, Maggie can’t help herself, she smiles. “Oh hoho, I win Danvers.” grabbing the content with glee in her eyes. “Winn, be ready soon.” 

“Okay, Alex is in the medbay, broken legs, she tried running from the hostile on her motorcycle, by the way... did she make it downtown?” Winn seemed to be losing the plot for a moment. 

“No, Ka... the hostile probably caused the crash and then threw the vehicle against a local cab” Maggie said with a groan at the back of her throat, anger and bile rising. 

J’onn with one less arm to fight with has no hope of winning and after a quick exchange of punches and dodges, all National City can see is Supergirl getting kicked into a building, causing a massive cloud of dust and flashes of Orange as the hostile alien over heats the various beams and weak points, causing the building to tremble, but not crumble.

“Winn, Now!” Maggie said into the comm, then immediately threw the comm in the middle of the scenes, hiding behind a broken down squad car, waiting for her plan to maybe work, for once in her life, wishing she could pray, wishing she could make things happen. 

The NCPD officers were carting James away, he was barely conscious, but he’d live, Gibson calling the retreat and announcing the dreaded ‘Supergirl Down’ over the Radio, the whole city falling into a silent stillness as the cloud of dust settled, the fires of the building where J’onn was still burning. 

And beyond this, beyond the fire crackling, the distant alarms, the crying and the wind, something drew Kara’s attention, she turned from the building, walking slowly out of the settling dust cloud, looking around with her glowing, fiery eyes, unable to simply hear the sound that was bothering her, she focused her superhearing and finally, she could pick up what the comm was playing. An NSYNC song... 

_**::But the only thing you dream of, money can't buy for you; And in my dreams I make your wish come true...For the girl who has everything...::** _

Just when she notices Kara mouthing the words, Maggie throws the Flash Grenade ‘Thingy’ she retrieved from Alex’s crashed Ducati, but to avoid drawing too much attention to the flying object, Maggie climbs and stand on the hood of the squad car, hair fluttering in the wind, defiant gleam in her eyes. “ENOUGH!” 

“YOU!” Kara growled at Maggie slowly turning to face her, blond curl fluttering in the wind, matching motion with Maggie’s hair, eyes full of hatred and fury, flashing with fire and then... the loudest sound Kara ever heard resonate through her ears and knocks her off her feet and onto her back, the flash of light is what causes her sense to overload completely, knocking the girl of steel unconscious. 

James only wishes he could take a picture right now, and he does, grabbing Gibson’s phone, he snaps a few shot of the moment, finally breathing better now that his caved in armor had been broken open a bit. 

J’onn walks outside of the crumbling building, limping, holding his chest and his arms, still appearing as Supergirl, he gets closer to Kara, kneeling to her side and checking her vitals, giving a thumbs up to Maggie. 

Winn’s lost the comm signal, but he’s laughing with Vasquez, it’s not entirely nervous, but it is. It’s not entirely sincere, but it is. “They did it... oh my god, we beat Kara with an N’sync tune” Vasquez was folded in two from laughter, Winn wiping his eyes from both laughing too much and relief that no one got killed. “Never.living.this.down” 

Alex is updated soon on the result of the battle, from her bed in the medbay and she too laugh a bit from the situation, and when the nurses are out, she buries her face into the pillow and cries, worries overwhelming her, fears overwhelming her. 

And Maggie is standing on the squad car’s hood, staring down at the defeated girl of steel and she is frozen, completely, utterly frozen, the nerves making her hand shakes first, then it the squad car hood being slightly slipperhy and her almost losing her footing and finally, she collapse on the ground, sitting and having trouble breathing, between sobbing, laughing and the cloud of dust. 

A D.E.O. team quickly comes to restrain and recuperate Kara and their boss. 

James is in the ambulance’s back, when Maggie joins him, the helmet is still on. He gives her a thumbs up, she gives James a hug, a careful one, Maggie is quickly dismissed from the Ambulance and decides to keep company to James for a while. “Thanks for protecting me, Guardian” 

“Anytime, Hero” a pat on her back.


End file.
